


The Tree

by Jesi_Ki_Kage



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Heavy Angst, One Shot, Short One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, only seen season one, season one spoilers, yes we know she doesn't really die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesi_Ki_Kage/pseuds/Jesi_Ki_Kage
Summary: Wil always wanted to be a healer, so after it was over they gave him an apprenticeship to one of the best healer's in the land. Eretria rarely sees him now. But that's okay, because she had her own duty. Her duty as Guardian of the Ellcrys. Guardian of Amberle.





	The Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Not proof read, all mistakes are my own. TV show and book are not mine. I just came for the angst. This is really short angst.

Eretria's soulmark was that of a tree. 

For the longest time she could never understand why. Why a tree? And some mysterious unknown tree too. If the soulmark is supposed to represent your soulmate what does some obscure tree Eretria will probably never be able to name have to do with it?

Her anger over an obscure and unique and likely never to be realized soulbond is Eretria's driving force for many years. Somewhere along the way that anger faded beneath the need to survive and the reality that she probably wouldn't live long enough to meet her Soulmate anyways. Why did it matter how hard finding her mate would be if she wouldn't live long enough to meet them?

Then the half-elf comes and the Princess comes and they are followed by Druid and demon alike.

The more time Eretria spend with them the more alive she feels. The more of a thrill she gets. For the first time in a long time she looks forward to living. She thinks maybe it would be okay, to live with these two on an adventure and then die with them at the end.

She doesn't realize how close she is to the truth till it's the end. Until she's starting up at that stupid, sacred tree the like of which she's never seen before in real life yet whose image she would recognize anywhere.

A tree that's leaf pattern is tattooed on her skin.

It's only after everything is over that she finally understands. Understands what she had and what she lost. Understands that maybe never finding her soulmate wasn't the worst possible outcome for her after all.

Maybe finding her Soulmate and out living her was the worst possible outcome.

But Amberle died for that tree. Died so that the tree tattooed on Eretria's body might live. So Eretria will do everything in her power to make sure the tree lives too.


End file.
